Mark 36
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Unknown |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXXVI |codename = Peacemaker |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Riot Control Suit |armorcolor = Orange With Black & Silver Plates |height = 6-7 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Sonic Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Heavy Gauge Gold-Titanium Plates |capabilities = Durability Controlling Riots |specialfeats = Pressurized Supporters Sonic Repulsors Advanced Donning System Larger Foot-pads Reinforced Gold-Titanium Stabilizers Heavy Gauge Gold-Titanium Plates |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark XXXV - Red Snapper |followed = Mark XXXVII - Hammerhead }} The Mark XXXVI (Mark 36), also known by its codename as "Peacemaker", is a Riot Control Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name the "Peacemaker", for being purposely built by Tony to control riots, and instill peace within a community, if there ever was a situation as such. The Mark XXXVI's design was based out of the Mark XXXV's design, bearing much resemblance to it, with the exception of the absence of claws from the suit, and instead are replaced with normal arms and hands, that were meant to stop riots and control them easily. Armor Design This armor's design was based out on the same design of the Mark XXXV's, with the exception of it's color scheme, and the arms. It has an orange color scheme on it's armor platings, and the rest of the components are colored black and silver, such as the arm joints, leg joints and shoulder joints. Since the armor's design was based out on the same design as the Mark XXXV, it is composed of the same Heavy Gauge Gold-Titanium plates, which makes it just as durable. Armor Capabilities Flight Like all the previous Mark armors, the Mark XXXVI is capable of flight. Armor Features Sonic Repulsors The Mark XXXVI has Sonic Repulsors attached to the armor's main Repulsors. The Sonic Repulsors are used to disarm a crowd and maintain order by the powerful sonic waves that can emit from them. Donning System The Mark XXXVI, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXXVI has non-lethal Sonic Repulsors that are used to stabilize crowds and riots when faced in a situation as such. Although it is equipped with these unique Repulsors, it still has the standard Repulsor technology which it uses to fly as well as for flight stabilization. Sonic Repulsors The Mark XXXVI is equipped with non-lethal Sonic Repulsors. They are attached to the base Repulsors of the armor and are used to maintain order in a crowd through the sonic waves that it emits. Unibeam The Mark XXXVI's Unibeam is vertical and rectangular in shape and appearance. Based from the same design as the Mark XXXV, it protrudes out of the chest piece and can be used as a powerful weapon which uses a standard blast of energy output. It is powered by the new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Tony Stark, after being haunted by his near-death experience in New York, became obsessed with security and began building many new armors, one of them being the Mark XXXVI. The Mark XXXVI was built to control riots, and instill peace within a community, if there ever was a situation as such. Completion and Storage After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Extension beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Peacemaker's completion, Stark proceeded to create a new type of suit for subaquaeous journeys, which resulted in the creation of the Mark XXXVII, also known as "Hammerhead". Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XXXVI along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XXXVI was activated along with the other Iron Man suits when J.A.R.V.I.S. was given the order of the "House Party Protocol" by Tony, and all the suits flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig. It arrived along with the Iron Legion and surrounded the oil rig. It can be seen hovering next to the Mark IX. It attacked the Extremis Soldiers after Tony gave the order to "Target all Extremis Heat Signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." The Mark XXXVI was presumed to have fought off a lot of Extremis Soldiers, as it was still fully functional and active as the battle at the rig progressed. It was seen landing on a platform about to engage an Extremis Soldier, during the scene when Rhodey was about to save President Ellis, and it was the suit's second appearance in the film. After the battle, the armor was never seen again, and it could either have been destroyed on battle by the Extremis Soldiers, or blown up by Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 29 hours, 38 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 275,000 |info = }} The Mark XXXVI is a limited-time armor that was made available in the Version 1.3.0 update, along with the Mark XXIX. It has a Score Multiplier of x8.0 and is one of the stongest armors in the game. It is also one of the many limited-time armors released into the game, and is available under the Special Offer section. ---- ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XXXVI was the 36th suit created by Tony Stark and the 29th suit in the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XXXVI is the third suit to feature an orange color in it's armor design. The first being the Mark XXVII, and the second being the Mark XXVIII. Gallery Photo(88).JPG|The Mark XXXVI, also known as the "Peacemaker", a Riot Control Suit. Photo(611).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXVI_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XXXVI in Iron Man Peacemaker2.png Photo(761).jpg P7rggxy.png maxresdefault (4).jpg mark36_front321.jpg download1234567890.jpg 81SZ0kCa8SL._SL1500_.jpg download (500).jpg download (23456789).jpg 902253-iron-man-mark-xxxvi-peacemaker-003.jpg Mark 36~03.jpg Mark 36~02.jpg 11931185_1673520946197277_64333376_n.jpg Mark 36.jpg Hot-Toys-Sideshow-Iron-Man-Peacemaker-03.jpg Mark 36~01.jpg Iron Man peacemaker.jpg Iron-Man-3-Mark-36-Peacemaker.png References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Destroyed Armors